Someone To Lean On
by kazenostigmafan4ever
Summary: When you have a tough day, all you need is someone to lean on. NaLu one-shot.


Hi ! This is my second fanfic on this site and my first fanfic for Fairy Tail. I'm a great fan of NaLu and this little one shot just suddenly popped into my head. I know this story may be simple and maybe other authors may have written something similar to this but well,….I am not copying anyone…..it's merely a coincidence if the ideas are a little similar.

There may be better authors than me out there but I hope u like this one shot :D . It takes place after the incident of Tenrou Island.

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

* * *

**_Someone To Lean On_**

* * *

The guild was just as noisy as before. People drinking, having fun, laughing and you know the usual fights that were constantly happening. But a certain blond haired celestial wizard sat glumly at the bar drinking some punch while looking off into space.

Mirajane looked at Lucy with worry and asked "Is everything ok Lucy?"

Lucy seemed to break out of her trance and gave Mira a small smile. "Really, I'm fine Mira! Why that's the second time you've asked me the same question."

"Well, Lucy you've been drinking a lot of punch. That was your seventh glass. You'll have a problem with your stomach if you drink anymore!"

Lucy looked at her and sighed. "I guess I'm just spacing out then." Mirajane kept looking at her with worried eyes.

"Can I have a cup of coffee Mira?" Mirajane nodded. She went and soon returned with a cup of steaming hot coffee and a bowl of sugar cubes in her hand. Setting it down in front of Lucy she said "That's your last drink. This is your third cup of coffee. No more punch or coffee for u." Lucy smiled and nodded at the sweet barmaid. Mirajane started wiping dishes and continued to see Lucy through the corner of her eye.

She looked as Lucy absent mindedly put six cubes of sugar and started stirring it staring into space again.

Mirajane walked over to Lucy and asked her the same question as before "Are you alright Lucy?"

The blond mage nodded her head and replied "Of course I am Mira!"

The barmaid looked at her sternly "No you're not alright. You just put six sugar cubes in your coffee and you've been staring off into space for a long time now! Taste your coffee if you don't believe me!'

Lucy slowly brought the coffee cup to her lips. After a small sip, her facial expression changed. All Lucy said was "Sweet…."

Mirajane being the kind person that she was, took Lucy's hand in her own and looked at her "You know Lucy, if you ever have something to discuss or someone to talk to, you know I'm always there for you. Why not only me, the whole guild is there for you. So, if you have any problem, feel free to discuss it with me or any of us."

Lucy nodded her head giving Mira a sweet smile. "I know you're there for me Mira. But I guess I'm just spacing out."

Mirajane nodded letting go of her friend's hand.

"Hey Lucy!" a familiar voice shouted from somewhere in the guild. Lucy turned slowly in her seat and looked at her salmon haired dragon slayer friend and his blue cat. "What is it Natsu?" She hoped he would understand by her tone that she was not in the mood to talk to him, but being as thick headed as he was, Natsu seemed unaffected.

"Look Lucy, I just found us a mission. It's not that hard and the pay is good. All we have to do is fight a couple of bandits and capture them for stealing a statue from a museum."

"Sorry Natsu, I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere." Lucy replied hoping he would go away.

"But you haven't paid your rent right?" He continued looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you go with Gray and Erza? They're much stronger than me."

"Well, I don't know where Gray is, and Erza…..well…..let's just say that I'm not comfortable going on a mission alone with her." Natsu visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry Natsu." Lucy took her purse from the bar table, hopped off her seat and started walking towards the door. Mirajane looked after her, worry showing in her eyes.

Natsu finally seemed to understand that something was wrong with his friend and looked at Mira. "What's wrong with her Mira? Lucy doesn't seem like herself."

The barmaid shook her head "I don't know Natsu. She's been spacing out since morning. She won't even tell me what the problem is."

"Well then, I'm going to find out! Let's go Happy!" Natsu looked at Happy who too looked worried about Lucy.

"Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu dashed out after Lucy before Mira could say anything. She looked after them, a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were headed towards their friend's apartment. Once there, both of them stood under her window screaming "Oi Lucy, what's wrong? Tell us already!" The commotion they were causing made Lucy's landlady to come out. "What do you want brats?" She asked, obviously angry at them for disturbing her afternoon nap.

"We're here for Lucy. She's in her room right?"

"Lucy?...well, she did stop here for a few minutes."

"So where is she now?" Natsu was now getting impatient.

"Ohh she went towards the train station. She was in a hurry." The old lady pointed towards her right.

"Thanks!" Natsu was gone before the lady could react.

"Happy! Go fly ahead and see if you can spot Lucy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy started flying at max speed towards the train station.

As he neared the station, Happy saw his friend waiting for a train on the platform. "LUCY!" He shouted hoping to catch her attention. It seemed to work as the blond haired mage turned around in astonishment.

"Happy! What are you doing here?" She asked.

By that time, Natsu too had arrived and was walking towards them. "We should be asking you that! Why did you leave the guild so suddenly and more importantly where are you going?"

Lucy stood silently, her bangs covering her eyes. "We're your friends Lucy. Please tell us what's wrong." Happy asked his friend.

"Today…..today is very important to me…." She finally said, still refusing to look at them. Natsu and Happy stood silently waiting for her to continue.

"Every year I act like this….cuz..….today is the day my mom died...today is my mom's death anniversary…..." Lucy looked at them, her eyes filled with sadness. Natsu nodded his head in understanding. "I'm going to visit her…..." Lucy added, looking towards the train that had just arrived.

"We'll come with you!" Natsu added suddenly, not willing to leave her alone in her current state.

"But what about your motion sickness Natsu?"

"A-A Well….I think I can handle that….." Natsu added, already feeling a little dizzy just thinking about the train ride.

Lucy smiled knowing that he was just doing this for her. She nodded her head and started walking towards the train.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful with Lucy staring out of the window in her own thoughts and Natsu passed out on the seat due to his motion sickness while Happy was fruitlessly trying to comfort him. Once out of the train, Natsu seemed to suddenly feel better and full of energy as if the train ride had never occurred.

The three of them were walking in silence. Natsu and Happy following Lucy as she bought her mother as well as her father some flowers to put on their graves.

They finally reached the cemetery after climbing a few stairs. Lucy immediately walked towards the right where Natsu and Happy knew her parents were buried side by side.

Once there, she put flowers on each of the gravestones and settled down in front of her mother, silently looking at the name engraved on the stone.

Natsu and Happy sat down next to her and saw as their friend silently prayed. They too closed their eyes and did the same.

Lucy finally opened her eyes "You know…..I was very close to my mom." She said, her eyes still focused ahead of her. Her companions sat silently, listening as she talked.

"My mother was a very sweet woman…..she played with me…took me for walks…she was my best friend…my father too was a happy man….he was not that addicted to work….we were one happy family…..that is until she died." Lucy paused, closing her eyes as a painful memory came back to her.

"When mom passed away I was a kid…..I didn't really understand what was happening…..Dad started working harder, probably so that he could keep his mind occupied…he never talked much after that…..I guess mom's death really broke his heart…I sat alone for meals…played with the servants…but things never were the same…..I grew tired of staying alone…so I left home…I left everything behind and came to live in Hargeon…..that's where I met you…" A few tears escaped her eyes.

Natsu looked towards her and was surprised to see that even though she was crying, she still had a genuine smile on her lips. The tears were flowing continuously and poor Natsu didn't know what to do to stop her from crying. So he did the most suitable thing which he thought was right…...he hugged her.

Lucy started crying uncontrollably while hanging on to him like a lost child. Natsu silently stroked her blond hair until she had finally stopped crying. She broke away, her eyes puffy. Natsu wiped her tears with his thumb."I know how it is…..to wake up one day and find your parent gone" he said referring to his dragon parent Igneel.

"Is that why we're friends Natsu?" Lucy asked him "Are we friends because we have the same kind of daddy issues?"

Natsu scratched his head thinking "Well…...no….I don't think that's the reason…..." He seemed lost for words but suddenly his face lit up. "We're friends not because of that…...I think it's because**_ Lucy_** is **_Lucy_** and **_I_** am **_me_**…I think it's because of who we are…...because of our personalities…..." He grinned his toothy grin obviously pleased with his answer. Lucy looked at him, definitely surprised at her thick headed friend's sensible answer.

"I guess you're right." She smiled at him, suddenly feeling better in his company.

Natsu got up from the grass and offered Lucy a hand, pulling her up to her feet too. "I don't think your mother would be happy to see you cry…...let's go back to the guild, maybe that job I told you about is still not taken." Lucy nodded her head.

"Then let's race back to the train station" Natsu shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Let's go Happy!" He yelled, finally remembering about his pet cat.

The two of them took off before Lucy could stop them. Natsu stopped a few yards away and yelled "The loser has to admit that he's a chicken in front of the whole guild…...so you better hurry up Lucy!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR NATSU! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" But Lucy's shout went in vain as her friends had already disappeared.

Lucy took off after them but not before looking back one last time at her mother.

'I know you're watching over me mom…but you don't have to worry…..I'll never be alone or lonely as long as I have Fairy Tail...and Natsu…" She thought running after her friends

'After all, meeting Natsu at Hargeon that day, was the best thing that ever happened to me!'

* * *

Well it took me a long time to type that out. Hope u guys liked it. Thanks for reading!

Review and tell me if you guys liked it or not! Reviews give me inspiration! Guests please leave a name.


End file.
